The Way Things Happen
by Casey359
Summary: Max has Dylan. Fang Has Lissa...Or Not? When Lissa & Dylan hook up & Fang & Max finds out, nothing good can happen. But maybe something amazing will come from it?
1. Chapter 1

It was a month before school started, and for once, I was kind of excited. This was going to be MY year. I just knew it. I had the best friends. The perfect boyfriend. My friends & I were in the process of starting our very own band. Everything was perfect. I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I rolled over & answered it.

"How dare you ruin my sleep" I heard a chuckle on the other end.  
"I'm sorry. I was just wondering if my amazing girlfriend would be up for a day at the beach." Dylan, my boyfriend, said.

"Well, I might as well since I'm up." I joked. "Okay. I'll be there in an hour to pick you up." I got up to take a shower & get dressed. Since we were going to the beach, I decided to wear shorts & a white tank top over my black bikini and some black flip flops. I pulled my hair into a pony tail & finished getting ready then went downstairs for some breakfast. My sister Ella was at the table still in her pajamas. Her long brown hair was in a bun on top of her head "What's got you up before noon?" she said. Her and everyone else knows that, unless I have something important to do, I'm never awake before noon. "Beach day with Dylan" I smiled, taking a bite of the cereal I had gotten myself. Ella rolled her eyes "A romantic afternoon with your boyfriend. Lucky you." now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Well if you would just suck it up & tell Iggy you LOVE him, you could have romantic afternoons too!" she gave me a glare. "I don't LOVE Iggy."

Iggy & Ella have had a complicated relationship. They're crazy about each other, but neither of them will admit it. Iggy thinks its unmanly to talk about feelings & Ella doesn't want to be rejected if he doesn't like her. Which is crazy. Ella has got to be the most gorgeous girl in the world. She has long, silky, light brown hair that's always perfect, even when it's in a messy bun like it is now. She has the most beautiful golden brown eyes I've ever seen. And her body is amazing. She's not too tall, or too short & she's athletically built from gymnastics. Sometimes, their relationship gets annoying. Since they obviously love each other, they argue every time one of them even looks at someone else. One time, Ella caught Iggy talking to this girl Stephanie, who was pretty but NOTHING compared to Ella, and she wouldn't talk to him for a week. The only time they communicated was when she screamed at him & kicked him out of our house & told him to go hang out with Stephanie.

I heard Dylan's horn & grabbed my bag with beach necessities in it. "Bye Ella! I'll be back later" I got in Dylan's car & kissed him "Hello boyfriend!" he smiled "Hello girlfriend. Ready to go?" He pulled out & we took the 20 minute drive to the beach. The joys of living on the California coast. About halfway there, I got a text from Fang asking what I was doing. He decided him & his girlfriend Lissa would join Dylan & I at the beach. "Fang & Lissa are coming." I told Dylan. He just nodded "Okay. I was really hoping for some time with just us though." He seemed disappointed. "It's okay. I'm sure we can sneak away for a while" I smiled at him.

A few minuted later we were on the beach. We made our way onto the beach & a little while after that Fang & Lissa showed up. I didn't really like Lissa. She wasn't exactly a good girlfriend. She cheated on Fang occasionally. But Fang cared about her too much to notice. I tried to tell him more than once about it. But he always changes the subject or tells me he doesn't believe it. Lissa came down the beach with her red hair blowing in the wind. She was wearing her green bikini top & shorts. Lissa is really pretty. And she's actually nice. I just can't believe she would cheat on Fang. The guy almost every girl in our school wants to be with. Every girl except me. Fang is just my best friend. Although, he's not exactly unattractive. He has black hair that doesn't quite cover his dark, onyx colored eyes. & the guy has abs that are out of this world. I don't know how he does it!

We spent all day at the beach. After a while, Dylan seemed to get upset that we didn't get the alone time he wanted. But I really wanted to hang out with Fang! He is my best friend after all. On the way home, Dylan seemed pissed "What's wrong?" I asked. He just glared at the road ahead of him "How come every time I try to have some time with you, Fang ends up tagging along?" I rolled my eyes "Really Dylan? That's not even true. We had a whole day to ourselves last week." He shook his head "One day. All we did was sit at your house & watch movies. And even then you were texting Fang the whole time!" Was he jealous? Of Fang? That's just crazy. Fang is my best friend. That's all. "I don't see what the problem is with me wanting to talk to my friends." I crossed my arms over m "There's nothing wrong with that. But you need to make time for your relationship if you're going to be in one" Was he really mad cause I have friends? "I don't tell you not to talk to your friends. My friends are like my family. I'm not going to stop talking to them as much just cause I'm in a relationship." We pulled into my driveway "Look Max, I don't want you to drop your friends. I just want you to make time for me too." I looked over at him. "I'll try." I said. I didn't want my stubbornness to ruin my first real relationship with an amazing guy. He smiled & leaned over & kissed my cheek.

I wish things could have stayed like this. But like everything, it has to end. I just didn't think it would end like it did...


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after the beach trip, I got a call from Nudge, the chatter box. "Max. You need to come to the mall NOW." Nudge was always at the mall. I don't know how she stood it. How can you just walk around the mall all day every day looking at the same clothes over & over again? "Nudge, whatever sale they're having at whatever store you're at, I'm not interest-" "Max! This is not about clothes! This is more important than clothes! Get over here NOW!" wow. More important than clothes? Must be serious. "Okay. I'm on my way." I put on some skinny jeans & a black tank top & my black converse. I jumped into my Jeep & drove to the mall.

I got my phone out of my pocket & called Nudge. "I'm here. Where are you?" "I'm at the food court. Do you see Fang?" Fang? Why would he be here? I looked around & actually saw him parking his car. "Umm...yea actually. Nudge, what's going on?" I was getting pretty worried now. "No time to explain. Get Fang & come to the food court!" then she hung up. I walked over to where Fang was parked. He looked as confused as I was "Max? What are you doing here?" He asked as he was getting out of his car "I don't know! Nudge called me & told me I had to meet her here! Do you have any idea why?" He just shook his head. So we walked in & made our way to the food court.

We saw Nudge with a worried look on her face "It's about time you two got here!" she ran over to us. She looked amazing, as usual. Her crazy curly hair was held down by one of those headband thingys that go around your forehead. She was wearing beige shorts with a shimmery gold tank top & flip flops. "Will you just tell us what's going on here?" I said. I had enough of this worrying about what she was going crazy about this time. We walked over to a table & sat down "Look, I hate that you guys are gonna find out like this, but you need to know & if I told you, you wouldn't believe it. Just, turn around & look." We both did. At first, I didn't know what she was talking about. There was a million people here & nobody stood out. Until I noticed a bunch of red hair. Lissa. She was facing us, but there were so many people here she didn't notice us. & Across from her was a guy with blond hair. Probably the guy she's been cheating on Fang with. But I don't know why I would need to be here. Lissa leaned across the table to kiss the guy. So Fang was finally going to find out about Lissa. But who was the guy? The hair looked really familiar...Then they stood up to throw their garbage away. The guy took Lissa's hand & turned around...I couldn't believe what I saw. I stood up. "Dylan?" was all I could say. He was too far away to hear me.

Fang stood up & grabbed my arm, pulling us toward them. "What the fuck is this?" He yelled as we were walking over there. Lissa & Dylan's smiles fell & they dropped each others hands. Lissa just had a worried look on her face. Dylan looked...like HE had just had HIS heart ripped out. "Max..." he said. Walking towards me "Stay away from her!" Fang yelled pulling me behind him "Dylan...what are you doing? Why? What is this?" it came out like a whisper. I was so broken I could barely speak. Lissa just stayed back...smart move. "Max, it's not what it looks like! We were just here having lunch. We figured that since you & Fang were so close, we should try hanging out..." He just lied right to my face "You're such a fucking liar!" the anger finally hit & it took all I had not to punch Lissa right then & there. "I saw you KISS her! You were holding her hand! What the fuck is this? And don't you dare lie to me." He looked down at the ground. Lissa walked over & put her hand on Fangs shoulder "Fang, this is just a misunderstanding. You know I love you more than anything." She gave Fang the sweet smile she always used to get what she wanted. He looked down into her eyes "Tell me what's going on here. The truth." She looked at Dylan "It was just a one time thing! I swear." Nudge came up behind us "That's a lie. I have seen you guys here before. I just didn't know this was why until today." Lissa glared at her "You stay out of this! It's none of your business." I had to hold myself back again "Actually, it is her business." I growled at Lissa. "She's our friend & she's looking out for us." Lissa just rolled her eyes. I turned to look at Dylan. "How long?" He looked at me, confused. He mumbled something quietly. "What? Don't act embarrassed about it now! You were just holding hands with her at the mall. Where EVERYONE can see. Do you know how stupid this makes us look? Tell me how long!" He looked back down at the ground "Four months..." I couldn't believe it. "FOUR MONTHS? We've only been dating for six months!" Fang just turned around & walked away. "Fang!" Lissa yelled & went after him. Dylan's eyes met mine for the first time "Max, please. I love you. Just give me another chance." A million thoughts went through my head at once "Is this why you don't like Fang? Cause you've been dating Lissa?" He shook his head "It's not like that. Lissa...she just...I don't know. But I can't loose you Max. You are the most important person in my life!" I couldn't help but scoff at that. "Really? I'm so important to you that you cheated on me two months into our relationship? Before you even told me you loved me? Did you sleep with her?" I had to know "It doesn't matter! I love you Max." I had enough of the crap "Did you sleep with her, yes or no." I said through gritted teeth. "Yes. But it doesn't matter! It's over now!" I just turned around & started walking away from him. He ran after me & grabbed my arm. "Please Max. It's over. I was going to end it anyway!" I turned to face him. "The only reason you even thought about ending it is because I found out. You're right. It's over now. I'm done here. Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't look at me. Don't come to my house. Don't talk to my friends. Stay the hell away from me" I turned again & saw Nudge standing awkwardly by a store waiting for me. She ran over to me "Max, I'm so sorry. Do you hate me? I swear I had no idea it was Dylan until today & right after that I called you & told you to come." I stopped walking & took a deep breath before turning to face her. "It's okay Nudge. Thank you for letting me know. I just can't believe he did that. We should go find Fang." she nodded & walked next to me. We decided to check the parking lot to see if he was even here.

We saw him at his car talking to Lissa. She was using the look that got him to believe anything she said. & It almost looked like it was working. I stormed out of the mall & right up to Fang & Lissa. "Fangy, you have to forgive me. I was going to end it with Dylan anyway. I love you." She gave him a pleading look "Liss, I don't know..." He was going to cave. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I walked right up to Lissa, she tried to curl herself around Fang but he didn't seem to understand what was about to happen. I pushed him away from her & punched her right in the face. Fang grabbed me as soon as he saw what I did. "You disgusting slut! You've been cheating on him since before you & him were together for a week! Don't you try to tell him you're going to stop! I know Dylan isn't the only one. You're disgusting & he would have to be an idiot to take you back after this!" She fell onto the ground as soon as I hit her. I was fighting against Fang to try to get out of his grip to hit her more. "Max! Max stop it. Just go" I stopped fighting & turned around to look at Fang "You can't take her back after this. I can't take it anymore Fang. If I have to see her with you after today, I won't be able to hold back. I'll want to hurt her every time I see her. I can't let her keep doing this to you, Fang. You just can't..." I started crying right there. Fang wrapped his arms around me & Lissa finally stood up. "Fangy, don't let her tell you what to do. You know how I feel about you. We can't just end this. I love you." Fang shook his head. "Get out of here Lissa." He was rubbing my back to try to calm me down. "Fang!" she yelled. "Just go!" Nudge yelled back. She turned around & stormed off. Probably with a black eye. "It's over now Max. Let's just go home & we'll figure everything out." I decided to ride home with Fang. Nudge would drive my car home since her mom had brought her here she didn't have her car with her.

I had no idea how I was going to deal with this...


End file.
